


Do you know what love is?

by Mirob (DestielOfDoom)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielOfDoom/pseuds/Mirob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When nine year old Dean Winchester asks his mum if he and Cas can go shopping with her, she just smiles and brings them along. They are good boys. Cas, only one year older than Dean, has been friends with her son since he was a toddler, and it practically feels like he is her son too. They are always together after school, and they never seem to get tired of each other’s company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you know what love is?

When nine year old Dean Winchester asks his mum if he and Cas can go shopping with her, she just smiles and brings them along. They are good boys. Cas, only one year older than Dean, has been friends with her son since he was a toddler, and it practically feels like he is her son too. They are always together after school, and they never seem to get tired of each other’s company. As Mary walks down the aisle in the supermarket, searching for products on her list, she cannot stop herself from turning her head once in a while to steal a glimpse of the two young boys, hand in hand, as they slowly follow her, exploring the shelves and chatting about everything they see. She stops next to a shelf, grabs two bags of flour and puts them in her wagon. The boys are not far behind her but she cannot see them. Her mother intuition tells her they are close and she’s also very sure they have gone in hiding to share secret kisses. They have been doing that a lot lately. They think nobody knows, or sees them, but Mary knows. She hears their excited and too-loud whispers from Dean’s room, when she walks by in the hallway. She also knows, that they think they are in love. Maybe they are; she cannot remember how much she understood when she was their age. She is just happy they find so much joy in each other’s company. Smiling, she pushes her wagon forward.

Later, when she’s gotten almost everything on her list, Dean approaches her as fast as he can, without running, clutching a piece of clothing in his hands. Mary cannot see what it is.  
  
“Hi sweety” says Mary. “Where is Cas?”  
  
“Cas is looking at dinosaurs and I… I wanted to surprise him.”  
  
He holds out the clothing, a bright, blue t-shirt with a big bumble-bee on.  
  
“Mum, can I borrow some money? I have money in my piggy bank at home, I pay you back. I just want to give him this.”  
  
He looks up with pleading eyes, and Mary closes her eyes and laughs at his serious and sincere expression. When she looks at him again, he hasn’t moved an inch, awaiting her answer.  
  
“Please mum?”  
  
She is touched by his willingness to use his very few money on Cas.  
  
“Of course Dean, I will pay for it, and then you can give it to him later, alright?” Deans face lights up with joy, and he hugs her and mumbles thank you into her belly. He hands over the shirt, then turns around to go find Cas before he gets suspicious. For the umpteenth time that day, she finds herself smiling big over the ecstatic relationship between the two boys. 

Even later, as she’s talking with the woman behind the counter at the local courthouse, Dean is suddenly right next to her, pulling the edge of her shirt to get her attention.  
  
“What is it, sweetheart?” Asks Mary and Dean just looks at her with big, curious eyes and says:  
  
“Mum, I want to ask the lady something…”  
  
Dean is just tall enough to see over the counter, and the young lady behind it smiles at him.  
  
“Okay Dean, go ahead.” Mary says, both bemused and amused.  
  
He looks at the woman; big, green eyes, freckles and chubby cheeks along with an uncharacteristically, serious expression. Mary thinks he looks adorable. As he opens his mouth to speak, his courage seems to falter a little, and he looks down at his bright red Spiderman shoes, cheeks flushing almost as red as them.  
  
“What would you like to know?” says the woman encouragingly; showing a row of straight, white teeth. “You can tell me hon…”  
  
Dean looks up again, sudden determination painted on his face together with still blushing cheeks.  
  
“I…” he stammers “I want to know how I can marry Cas!”  
  
And then Mary has to fight to restrain herself from laughter but the woman behind the counter just smiles even wider at Dean:  
“Oh, you would like to marry your girlfriend? Is that it? How old are you?”  
  
Dean gives her a confused look:  
  
“I am nine and Cas is not my girlfriend… he…”  
  
“He is the boy sitting over there” says Mary helpfully, pointing behind her to the waiting area, where Cas is sitting, occupied with a cartoon.  
  
“Oh” says the lady, smiling even brighter “and how old is Cas?”  
  
“He is ten” says Dean “and I want to marry him. Can you help me?”  
  
The woman still smiles but shakes her head almost apologetically.  
  
“I am sorry Dean, but you are not old enough. You have to be 18 to decide to marry Cas.”  
  
Dean’s hopeful expression falters and he sends her a look of betrayal.  
  
“Why…?” He pouts. “I want to… I love him. Please… “  
  
“Dean” Mary scolds mildly “It is not the kind lady’s fault; she is just doing her job. She does not decide when you are old enough to marry.”  
  
Dean relaxes a little and mumbles a barely audible “Sorry” to the woman. His pouting expression is so adorable that Mary is on the verge of bursting out laughing again. Luckily, the lady saves her:  
  
“Dean, I cannot help you now but if you still want to marry Cas in nine years, then come back here, and I will help you. Just ask for Jenna. Deal?”  
  
Dean looks at her again; pouting replaced by a small smile and joy is clearly visible in his eyes.  
  
“Thank you Jenna. I will come back when I am older… and I will marry Cas” says Dean, determination evident in his voice.  
  
As Dean runs back to Cas, the two women share a smile.  
  
“I hope I still work here in nine years” says Jenna, clearly enchanted by the young, endearing boy . Mary laughs a small laugh and ads:  
  
“Well, Dean is expecting it. “

●◦●◦●◦●◦●◦●◦

It has been a long day at the office. Only eleven minutes till they close for the weekend and she is looking forward to it like nothing else. Sometimes she wonders why she decided on this job, and not one of the thousands and thousands of other possibilities she had. She tabs the bottom indicating that number 344 can approach her desk. She quickly finishes a line on another formula next to her and when she looks up, she forgets to breathe for a second.  
  
In front of her stands a young, tall, beautiful man, and beams at her confidently. The smile reaches his big, green eyes as he watches her reaction to his presence.  
  
“Dean?” she says, as realization dawns on her. And Dean just grins and nods, the light rose on his cheeks making his freckles stand out:  
  
“Jenna” he greets, voice deep, and nothing like the first time she heard him “how are you?”  
  
“I’m”… she trails of, amazed and barely believing what her eyes are clearly telling is the truth. “I am very good, thank you” she decides.  
  
She smiles wide, and her eyes move from Dean’s familiar face to the other young man next to him. He is almost the same height as Dean, but with big, blue eyes and dark disordered hair. He is blushing too, almost as much as Dean did, when he came to her desk nine years ago. He sends her a small, clearly nervous smile and she can see how the muscles in his arm move, as he squeezes Deans hand to get his attention. Dean gives him a secret smirk, and turns his attention back to Jenna, but before he can say anything, she’s up from her chair:  
  
“Don’t think I don’t know which papers you need. I’ll have them ready in a minute.” She looks from one young man to another, with a wide grin and ads:  
  
“I’ll just need you to provide me with some ID.”  
  
Dean huffs a laugh, eyes sparkling with delight.  
  
“Well, luckily that is not gonna be a problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first Destiel fic that I have finished and made public (yes, I have written for another fandom and published. I've also written other Destiel fics, they are still WIP - they might come up here later. They are not as fluffy as this and they might become smutty, I don't know - only they know.)
> 
> As English is my second language, you might spot some mistakes and if you have time, please let me know. I am trying! ;-) Except for commas. I have given up on them in al languages... xD
> 
> Sorry for eventual diabetes, I just had to get this out instead of reading for an exam. I am gross...


End file.
